


Late Night Workshop

by Pufalup



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufalup/pseuds/Pufalup
Summary: In which Tony gets his pants charmed off by Peter Parker, the Adorable Little Shit.





	Late Night Workshop

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I'm not dead. This is gonna eventually be a series of oneshots, and no chapter will be over 2,000 words (probably).

So. Tony has been having one hell of a day. What better thing to do than disappear for twelve hours and work?

He trudges down the steps, generally cursing existence, when he hears it. A little tune.

Cautiously, Tony approaches the entrance. Someone is moving inside, and he can hear Dummy’s gears clicking and whirring.

It can’t be.

“...friday night and the lights are looow...”

Tony squints, peering through the glass. The figure inside is small, and there’s a big tuft of curly hair sticking straight up from it’s head.

“...looking out for a place to gooo…”

The figure sways it’s hips, picking up its project. Turns towards Tony and  _ oh god, it’s Peter. _

“...where they play the right music, getting in the swing, you come to look for a king…”

Quietly, as to not disturb Peter, Tony opens the sliding door.

“...anybody could be that guuuuy…”

Peter is udderly focused on his project, and he doesn’t even look up as he grabs for a screwdriver off the shelf.

“...night is young and the music’s  _ hiiiiiigh… _ ”

Tony leans against the doorway, a soft smile growing on his face. He watches Peter saunter around the workshop, singing to himself.

Peter puts his screwdriver in his mouth and Tony groans inwardly. How many times had he told Peter not to do that? “...wiff a bit of wock moosic, everyting is fine, you’re in da moo fo dance… and when you get de chaaaaance… you are da dancing qween!” Peter’s voice cracks. “Young and sweet, only seventeee--” He drops his screwdriver and moves to pick it up.

Tony’s full on grinning now. He calls out, “you know, if you wanted music, you could have just asked JARVIS to play some.”

Peter startles back, scrambling to his feet. “Mister Stark-- uh, hi!” he stops, holding his project closer to his chest. “Um-- how long have you been standing there?” he asks sheepishly.

Tony smiles. “Long enough.” he says. He pats Peter on the back. “Show me what you’re working on, there.”

Peter smiles gratefully and launches into a full-blown explanation of how he’s going to get his oven to play music when it reaches the target temperature.


End file.
